Thalia's mistake
by iIsDemiGod
Summary: "It's about Thalia," Apollo said, "She's going to fall in love"/ Chiron thinks it would be funny to send them on a quest together. "Funny" isn't actualy the right word.  Rated T for language.  Thalico.
1. Let's gather 'round the campire

_A/N: Hi guys! :D This story is pretty much the only way I could imagine Thalia and Nico getting together. [: If that doesn't make sense, than I have two words for you: "You'll see". [:_

_Disclaimer: I just found out that 'm not Rick Riordan (or a mermaid__), so I don't own Percy Jackson. _

_Enjoy the story! :D_

"Hunters, I apologize, but you will need to stay at Camp Half-Blood for a few weeks." The groaning that fallowed was something not even Lady Artemis, who was the one who had just spoken the news, could have stopped.

There were only three of us who didn't groan or disagree; and we had our reasons.

Daniela, who was a daughter of Apollo (and hating every moment of it, considering what a pig-head her father was) and had only joined months ago, had a younger sister staying at camp. Her sister was only eleven months younger, and had chosen a life with men. Strange kid, little Madison was.

Garnet, who had been a mortal before joining, thought Camp Half-Blood was very interesting and loved visiting, even if she felt out of place.

And than there was me, Thalia…you know what, just call me Thalia. No last name. Thanks. I loved Camp Half-blood. It had been my home at one point. I had…arrived there when I was twelve and…lived there about four years ago. As a pine tree. Lovely, right? I loved camp mostly because it represented the gods. I guess you just have to appreciate those types of things when you're a daughter of Zeus.

Anyway, that was only part of the reason I didn't get upset. The other was that, being Artemis' second and all, I had to set an okay example.

"Girls, take it easy please. You will not be at camp very long. Only a few days while I visit Olympus to help the other gods with a threat that is erupting over parts of New Jersey," Reasoned Artemis.

"But my lady, why may we not just wait for your return? We have cared for ourselves many a time. Why not now?" Asked Lindy, a blonde girl who joined long before I had. I didn't know much about her, but I know that she was a half-blood and that she absolutely despised camp.

Artemis' face darkened. "I would allow you to stay alone, but with this threat, I would feel much better if my sisters were being careful and under godly supervision. Even if it is only Dionysus." She scowled, and nobody protested. "Now go pack up. We will leave by nightfall."

I headed back to my tent that I shared with Nyla, an older hunter and Artemis' third-in-command and began packing.

**Meanwhile at Camp Half-Blood **

**Nico's POV:**

"All right, campers! May I have your attention please?" Chiron announced to the over-crowded dining pavilion. Half of the campers shut up, the others lowered there volume, but continued talking. I simply turned my iPod on mute.

"Okay, three announcements; first, I would like to please ask the Ares cabin to kindly quit sneaking out past curfew to terrorize the younger and newer campers. Thank you. Second, I will need to speak with the Athena cabin and the Hephaestus cabin after breakfast to discuss this new device you have come up with. And last, I have just received the news that the Hunters of Artemis will be staying at camp for a few days. I will ask you all to treat them with kindness. We will also be having a capture the flag game, as is tradition, with camp against hunters. We'll have three teams; blue team, with the Athena and Poseidon cabin as heads, the red team, with the Ares cabin as head, and the green team, being the hunters. Now, head cabins, pick your teammates and your captains!" Chiron sat down at the head table, and the hall went insane.

I tried to ignore it by blasting my iPod, which was playing Green Day, to the highest volume and tuning things out. However, my plan didn't work very well, because after about five minutes, someone tapped on my shoulder.

I sighed and pressed the mute button. "What do you want?" I asked, turning around and putting on my most irritated look and not bothering to push my bangs out of my face.

"Chill, Dead Head, we were just wondering if you would be on the blue team." It was Annabeth and Percy. I Shrugged.

"Sure, whatever," I said sourly before standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Nico, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked, seeing right through my act. I shook my head and headed for the exit, but Percy stopped me.

"Nico, we're your friends, talk to us." Percy said, looking me in the eye. I shook my head.

"You know why. I hate the hunters." I replied simply.

"Why?" Annabeth and Percy asked at the same time.

"You know why." I replied miserably before ducking under Percy's arm and running to my cabin.

It was times like these that I was grateful I had my own cabin.

I ducked my head into my pillow and let my mind wander.

It wasn't that I really hated the hunters; I just hated the thought of them. I hated what they took from me; what they stood for. I was only ten when I lost my sister, the only one who ever really, truly understood me. I remember that day clearly; feeling like Bianca didn't love me. I remember feeling not only the normal feeling of not fitting in that I'd been used to for years, but a new one. Like Bianca had found a way around it, and I didn't even fit in with her anymore. I remember losing my best friend, and my family, all in an hour or so.

Than the day when I found out that Bianca had died…I was so young, I didn't understand. I blamed Percy because I didn't know who else to blame. Than I realized that if she hadn't joined the Hunters, she would still be alive. She would have been there for me when I found out who our father was, and that, even in a place filled with people who don't belong, I still would never fit in. I would have at least had someone to talk to.

I buried my head deeper into my pillow as I felt the tears start.

**Back at the Hunter's camp**

**Thalia's POV:**

I finished packing by about and hour to nightfall, and I was just leaving the tent to go check the other girls' packing, when I heard murmuring coming from Artemis' tent. I know it wasn't in good nature to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help myself; I crept over to listen.

"—not going to play games, Apollo. Spit it out or leave!" I heard Artemis whisper loudly.

_Apollo? Weird._

"All right, all right! Cool it, sis, you didn't let me finish." Apollo said defensively.

"Well, you say you have news about one of my sisters. This reminds me; quit calling me "sis". Now start talking." Artemis' voice was threatening and made me shutter.

"It's about Thalia." Apollo's voice was quiet, but I was sure I heard my name. It confused me. _What did I do?_ I thought, but I couldn't consider it for long, because Apollo was speaking again, "When the Hunters go to camp, she's going to have to make a choice. It's going to be a big one, and I'm not sure if she'll choose the choice you will want her to." He finished.

My thoughts were screaming, but Artemis interrupted them, "What do you mean?"

Apollo hesitated, "I'm not sure you want to know, sis." He said, and Artemis growled.

"Apollo, I swear, I'm _not_ playing games! What choice?"

Again, Apollo hesitated. "She's going to fall in love."

**To be continued…**


	2. I forbid you to get taller

_A/N: Hello, readers! [: I give you… *drum roll* the second chapter! :D I'm worried some of my content may be a bit off, but I swear to you on the river Styx, I did read the books! Four times. I really don't like this chapter. It's kinda long for a chapter where nothing happens. =/ oh well, I have big, BIG plans for the next chapter *evil laughing* :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series. ): Which means I don't own Nico, however I do have dibs on him with my friends. TAKE THAT CRIMSON AND SARAH! =P _

_Enjoy! [:_

We arrived at camp half-blood around Seven-o-clock; knowing camp, it was about dinner time. Ooh, we get to make a dramatic entrance; fun.

Uh, Not.

Artemis waved goodbye to us, and we all averted our eyes as she changed to full god form and was gone. I looked at the rest of the hunters; some were shrugging, some where scowling, some looked like they really didn't care. There were about twelve of us all together, and eventually I had twenty two anxious eyes on me. I shrugged and gave them a look that said, "Let's get it over with," and we started heading towards the dining pavilion.

When we entered the crowded mess hall, it got suddenly quiet. Being the strong, fearless hunters of Artemis, we stood there dramatically, as if daring someone to make a remark.

Okay, maybe we were just being drama queens. Whatever.

Of course, with my friends, they couldn't just chill and let us have our entrance without having Percy, Annabeth, and Grover yelling, "Thalia!", and rushing over to me. I grinned.

"Hi, guys." I said, grinning. It had been to long since I'd seen them. Hades, they looked different.

"Thalia, I missed you soo much," Annabeth said, tackling me in a hug, her blonde hair longer and her features more mature. I realized that when she pulled away she stepped back to Percy's side (who looked much older too, his muscles more toned and less teenager-like) and took his hand, and that when he looked at her, he still had that same look in his eyes he had two years ago, but multiplied by about ten. I smiled. So they were finally together? That was so cute.

"Seriously, Thals, you need to visit more. It's been so boring here." Percy said, giving me a high-five. I snorted.

"Haven't you had enough, kelp for brains?" I asked. Typical Percy, considering not being hunted by monsters and such "Boring". I loved that kid.

I hugged Grover and greeted a few other people before motioning for the girls to fallow me to the Artemis table. It was kind of surreal, how the carvings on the table and the markings of the last time we were here, about two years ago, were still there on the table. I remembered the last time we were here, Percy was only sixteen. Of course, I was only fifteen, but, that doesn't count. Hades, I'm still only fifteen!

Speaking of Hades…where is that son of his, anyway? I looked towards the Hades table, but saw it was empty. That's odd; maybe he was on a quest or something. Hm.

I walked over to the Poseidon table and poked Percy. "Hey, where's Nico?" I asked, and his face turned sad.

"Chiron mentioned capture the flag, we asked him to be on our teem, he got moody, we asked what was up, and he stormed off. Annabeth thinks it had something to do with you guys coming around, you know, because of Bianca? He said 'I hate the Hunters' and he wouldn't tell us why. Than he got up and left." Percy said, and I frowned. Poor Nico, us coming probably just stirred up a bunch of hidden emotions about his sister. Especially me. I was on that quest, I could have stopped her.

"I'm going to go find him." I told Percy. He gave me a look, but nodded. I rolled my eyes at him. "He's my friend, Percy. Or, at least, I thought he was." And with a quick explanation to the other girls, I was off.

**Nico's POV:**

Eventually, the tears stopped coming, and I gained control of myself again. When that happened, I grabbed my iPod and turned on the most girly, saddest, and only Avril Lavigne song I had on my iPod, _When Your Gone_, and blasted it. It made me think of Bianca, but it always helped somehow.

I grabbed a tiny figure that was lying on my bedside table that I had kept for four years since I found it: the tiny Hades figurine, the thing I had lost my sister for. I was about to throw something when I heard a knock at the door.

"Nico…?" I heard someone ask. I swallowed my anger.

"What?" I asked irritated, probably sounding like some angsty teenager. Oh, wait…right.

"Really, di Angelo? I just got to camp and you're going to blow me off? What kinda cousin are you?" the familiar voice said, and I couldn't help but smile. "Can I come in or what, Death Breath?

I smiled. "Whatever."

The door slammed open, and standing at the entrance of my cabin was Thalia Grace, spikey hair, electric blue eyes and all, with a smirk on her face.

**Thalia's POV:**

The first thing I noticed about Nico was how different he looked. It was shocking.

Than again, the last time I'd seen him, he was thirteen. He was fifteen now. Weird.

His hair was longer and his bangs hid his eyes, which stood out more than ever, strangely. His muscles had grown into more of an active teen than a kid, and, let's just say it fit him. Very well.

Wait…what the fuck did I just say? No, I was just explaining. Yeah…

"Thalia, you look…the same?" Nico said, and I chuckled.

"Complementive now, are we Dead Head?" I asked, smirking. He rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Whatever, Pine Tree," Nico said, and I laughed. This was what I liked about Nico; he took my sarcasm with a smirk and threw it back at me. Most people just get annoyed.

"So how are the dead lately?" I asked, and he frowned.

"Still dead," He said, looking at his hand, which was in a fist. It was than I realized I had probably hit a nerve. He was already sad and, well, pissed, because of Bianca, if Percy was right, I had probably just brought it back.

"Nico, I'm—"

"It's fine. It's not your fault. I've just been kinda…" he trailed off, as if not knowing how to end the sentence.

"Like a hormonal teenager?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. Nico smiled, and looked at me.

"I've always been like that. Percy and Annabeth said I've been a teenager since I was ten." He said quietly, and I chuckled. It was true. This kid had always been moody, but he had his reasons. I came and sat next to him on his bed and put my arm around him (What? I was comforting him!)

"Nico…things happen. People die. Life sucks. But you just have to get out there and find people who help you. When I lost my mom, Luke helped me. A few weeks ago, we Hunters lost a sister in battle; Artemis helped us. We all still feel loss at times, but the key is finding people you can trust to help you through it. Luke kind of replaced my mother as my parent; Artemis is one of my sisters, so she knows how to comfort us when we suffer from loss. And, by the looks of it, you already found some people to help you, Nico. Things are better for you." I said. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, while I was with the Hunters, I had gotten way better with my motivational and moving speeches.

Nico smiled. "Annabeth is like my sister, I guess. And Percy is my best friend; he tries to help, even if he fails at it." He smiled again, as did I. Percy was one of my best friends too, but he did fail at helping people emotionally. His heart was in the right place, though.

"See, there are people that you can trust; they may not replace Bianca, but they help fill the void." I said, smiling up at him. Whoa, when did he get taller than me? That jackass.

He smiled at me, "Thanks, Thals." He made a motion as if to hug me, but it looked like he thought better of it. Rolled my eyes and grabbed him in a hug.

I pulled back, "Any time, Nico," Of course, I couldn't keep my normal, sarcastic, smartass self away that long. "And I forbid you to get any taller."

I could here his laughter even when I was out of the cabin.


End file.
